User talk:John Breasly/February Archive
Yes Yes, of course members can edit it. Remember: I am now CaptainShadow11. CaptainShadowSail '' 00:19, February 1, 2011 (UTC) 00:24, February 1, 2011 (UTC) It says right up there ^_^. ''CaptainShadowSail '' 00:33, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Activate To activate your signature, go to My Preferences and in the signature box, hit in this 01:51, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Hey john its me Usman sorry about that page about Game master travels i never knew it was offensive and i will make sure it doesnt happen again in the futrue you have my word Usman P.S Samuel agreed that my Rank is Lord President of the EITC as i am in charge of the Allied military which makes up the empire please can you do something about this as i am higher than General however are not over the Second third first and fourth command. An Urgent Request John Breasly, It's me, Lord Samuel Redbeard. I have a matter of dire need. John Macbatten made an unneeded edit AGAINST me and my leadership status to the EITC Secret Files page. If I may ask you to watch the following pages for him and change anything he edits: Samuel Redbeard, EITC Scret Files, EITC Council of the Elders, Black Officers, John Breasly, Pablo Swordmaster. Please, he is claiming to be the Lord Marshal of the EITC, and is taking my ideas. If you could do this, that would be greatly appreciated. With all due respect, ~Lord Samuel Redbeard First in Command of the EITC Black Guard~ 19:56, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Invited! Your invited! See my blog post for info. I Can't Be Stopped... Protecting Well, I can make it so that only people logged in can edit it. So that would mean, wiki contributers cannot edit it. Is that what you want? 22:27, February 1, 2011 (UTC) So.. So, do you want me to make it so wiki contributers can not edit it? 22:56, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Okay, I will do that. Remember, I am now CaptainShadow11, not Jack. 22:59, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Editing About that rifle page, It looks like you are typing what should be in source mode, in regular mode. For example: This: =History= Should look like this: History Just letting you know, 23:52, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay Oh okay, remember, I am now User:CaptainShadow11, not Jack. 02:01, February 2, 2011 (UTC) We need to tlak about a serious matter. I would suggest you get on pirates. With all due respect, ~Lord Samuel Redbeard First in Command of the EITC Black Guard~ 18:09, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Invited! Greetings mate! You've been given a job invitation to Freeman Enterprises! If you would like to join(You don't have to, you won't hurt my feelings), then leave a comment on the page. Thanks! Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 21:20, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Little Problem Is Captain Leon Samuel Redbeard? What kind of things did you say? 21:41, February 5, 2011 (UTC) No If it was just that, no. But, you shouldn't insult people/guilds. 21:47, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Re I meant Shouldn't. And no, Matthew should not have told you to not talk. 21:53, February 5, 2011 (UTC) hey Hey mate, we must discuss about something important on POTCO. Can't on here due to security issuess. Talk to Francis Bluehawk about it, if you see him before you see me, and ask him about "Glorious Revolution ". Well fair winds be to ya mate! Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 06:34, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Hmm I didn't join, I don't know if Jerry did. They put my name there. 01:15, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Francis I want the page to be deleted. Just waiting for an admin to agree, then page go bye bye. 01:24, February 7, 2011 (UTC) That "Glorious Revolution" thing If you actually read it, it had nothing to do with you, and it looks like because of your comments to Shadow, it got deleted. Great job, a group trying to rebuild the wiki and maintain peace gets put down, how ironic. Don't you see the pattern? The admins don't want any sort of change, for better or worse of the community, because they are comfy right now. That's the barebones facts, nothing rude or mean about it. I wish they would just listen sometimes, instead of going on deleting rampages. ~ Jack Swordmenace No Prob No problem mate! 22:06, February 8, 2011 (UTC) No Give it some time, it will work, nothing is wrong. 01:46, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Get on soon! John get on as soon as possible, lots of things are happening and i need you on. Robert Mcroberts The name People's Republic of the Caribbean was my idea... The People's Republic of China is a communist government, and thus, not a Republic. So their name is a misnomer, not ours. ~ Jack Swordmenace Rude. I went to his page because he had wanted to meet with me on game. You need to calm yourself down. Remember this: You're NOT my king, got it? And that was very rude. ~ Jack Swordmenace Re: Richard Swordsilver Get online, i need to tell some stuff to you. Until then, hes staying crossed out.﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Re I am very happy with my role and love the story. The Master Ex HQ is on Padres Del Fuego. 22:53, February 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: The EITC Warring Period I am truly sorry for editing the page, but you left out the fact that me and Leon have now made an aquaintance, and everything stated in that chapter is true, and did happen. You can freely delelte it, or add it as part of your book. With all due respect, Lord Samuel Redbeard of the East India Trading Company*** 03:55, February 12, 2011 (UTC) P.S. -- IF you know how to customize your signature like colors, fonts, etc, PLEASE inform me of how to do this, or you can make one for me if you wish. Just contact me for details on what I would like done should you choose to make one for me. Friend Hello John I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot canwe be friends and forget about it, ~ Henry Re:Userboxes Create a page called, User:John Breasly/Sandbox. 14:09, February 12, 2011 (UTC) It Is It is linked to your userpage. And no problem. 15:14, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay Leave me a link to the userbox, please and what you want done with it. 15:18, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Come online leon is on and we need you online pronto UsmanNational Carribean Alliance 15:32, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Re Re:Okay You have to make a template page by creating a page called "Template:The name of it. Copy and paste what you had onto that page. 15:32, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Really? You know, just because YOU don't like a page doesn't mean I have to delete it. But if it will make you stop complaining i deleted it. Anything to get your way, eh? And no, I do not want power, I created the page, I can make any changes to it I want, give it any possesor I want... ALL I WANT TO!!! It's not your choice. That really wasn't even a Ministry of Magic, it was more like a Ministry of EITC, I just happen to fancy the name "Ministry for Magic." But it doesn't matter, now does it? What happened to the comments such as "Hey, good page mate!" and all that sutff? They went gone. Now all the comments are "dude I hate this page so I'll complain until you remove it." I though YOU were better than that. With all due respect, Lord Samuel Redbeard of the East India Trading Company*** 17:56, February 12, 2011 (UTC) An Apology Look, I do not want to have to fight you. You area a very good friend of mine, and me fighting with me friends gives me a very uneasy feeling. I know you didn't like the page, but I just don't like it when people stifle my creativity, or call me boring or anything like that. With all due respect, Lord Samuel Redbeard of the East India Trading Company*** 17:58, February 12, 2011 (UTC) im sorry im so so sorry. i just needed some luxury :( Black ballade 18:30, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Offline Are you unable to log in as well? It says that the game is down due to maintenance, but I don't know if it might have something to do with my computer, though I assume it doesn't. And I think I'll keep my page as Samuel Redbeard. If I decide to have it changed, I will mesage you. With all due respect, Lord Samuel Redbeard of the East India Trading Company*** 18:46, February 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Offline OK, and Piplupower got my signature made With all due respect, 18:59, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Page Created a page that is a government department in england its called the Dept for EITC it has many things for a EITC soldier to learn please check it out and reply to me for anything you would suggest. Usman where? where did u get that admiral outfit and what month is it for? Black ballade 19:40, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Role Hello! Please check out User Blog:CaptainShadow11/Role 19:53, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Dear Mr. Breasly, Trust me i am SURELY not a level 24 i am a level ''42 ''just clearing it up no hard feelings? 20:34, February 12, 2011 (UTC)william daggerhawk 20:34, February 12, 2011 (UTC) No hard feelings. 20:35, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Sig All you have to do is copy and paste your new Signature to Here. Fair Winds! 21:01, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Re Make it a code? What do you mean? Type ~~~~ and whatever is on your Auto Sig page should appear. 21:11, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: I am very confused. As far as I know, as long as gets you the sig you want, you are fine. If that is the sig you want, why you press four of these ~ it should come up. PS: I typed . 21:54, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Test Server Get on test server as soon as possible John! -Robert Mcroberts Yea Yes, it needs to be a template page. 23:27, February 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: If you cant get on Test, atleast get on Meebo on Royale Empire Co. Also sure. Make me a signature. Robert Mcroberts﻿ Also, Also Rofl, What did you do? And I updated Captain Shadow Sail story. Also, what do you want to be? How do you want me to incorporate you. And again also, I don't think I am, but do you think I copied your What If on Shadow's page? I don't know. Please read it :) 23:51, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi Could we meet right now on POTCO, kokojillo server, Kingshead marching grounds? Wasp of the Sea 19:11, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Here you go. Keep your word. You can use the pictures all you want You can use the pictures all you want, just make sure Nobody vandalizes my guild's page(SeldomScene). I can only check it during weekends. EITC Council Of Elders I was approved by Captain Leon to the council, I was surprised his name is not on it though. Did he trick me? ''High King Jeremiah Stormwash Banner thank you for the banner 22:26, February 13, 2011 (UTC) A Message Hey, do you want to get on Wizard101 with me? With all due respect, 23:09, February 14, 2011 (UTC) My Signature Hey, I was wondering that if you are the one who changed my signature if you could change it to a cursive like font. With all due repsect, 23:13, February 14, 2011 (UTC) URGENT As soon as you read this, please get on Pirates. If I am not on, just E-mail me back. If I AM onlone, come to me immediately. With all due respect, 23:17, February 14, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Sorry for all the messages. RE: Signature I was wondering if you could give my sig a cursive-like font, to make it look like an actual signature of an EITC Official. Also, I request that you immediately get on Pirates, as I need to speak to you about a dire matter. It is urgent, please hurry. With all due respect, 01:40, February 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Signature hey, I was wondering if you could change my signaute to a cursive font, just to make it look more like a real signature. With all due respect, 22:12, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Lord Samuel Redbeard of the East India Trading Company You are a very talented writer, John. I'm truly impressed. There aren't many great story tellers left these days. Would you consider getting together the best writers of the wiki (You, Goldvane, Cad, Shadow and I are a good start) and writing an Epic (form of poetry but not quite so poetic: example = The Odyssey) of the Caribbean? One great story written by the best authors of the wiki, containing all of the Caribbean's greatest moments, courageous battles, and such. Let me know what you think, sorry if it's a bit much, just an idea. Sincerely, Jack Swordmenace Gettiing Online and my Signature Hey, I was wondering if you could get online, and if you could change my signature to a more cursive like font. With all due respect, 23:12, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Lord Samuel Redbeard of the East India Trading Company Yes. Yes, he can give you a strike, but he is going nicer now and I don't think he would strike you. Personally, I think your a nice fellow. Can you give me a link to what he said? And the Users Rights Assemble.... whatever.... cannot unban O'malley. He has done too much of bad things. Us admins will NOT let him come back. He's done something so bad he cannot be unbanned unless someone hacked the Wiki again, which is near impossibility. I can reason with Stephen if i think he has done something unfair. By the way, send me a link to this conversation please. 00:37, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Well Pip wouldn't give him another chance. And if I'm correct ( I could be wrong ), if all admins disagree with pip, i think that might overule his rule. However, Im not sure. Btw, i didn't get a link. 01:44, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Your page I deleted it because you asked. Ps, Jeremiah has no powers here. And no, I'm not giving you any strikes or anything 01:44, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Jeremiah We requested the Wikia staff members to remove his Bur, due to O'malley promoting him. And they did 01:49, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I have seen What has been going on in the United Alliance Wiki. I am disgusted. It is not suppose to be a war. You can edit here and there, and so can Countpr. Unlike O'malley, we don't make people stop editing on our Wiki due to them going to a different one. And i saw what you wrote to O'malley. "I'll get Goldvane to remove it". Remove what? I can't believe he's making users choose a Wiki. Go, if you wish, but you will be welcomed back here anytime. No Uh, I do not think the page is not imoportant as you said. I made it first, I get the name. You didn't even ask me before you sepparated the page, and then bad talked it. Not too happy with that. My suggestion? Make a page called Outlaw Shark 2. 22:19, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Still, No John, I don't care if only I know about it. I made the page first and its only fair I keep the name. Sorry, 22:28, February 16, 2011 (UTC) High Court Okay, I will join. 23:13, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I like it! And I would like to join. PS: Check out Fancy Clan :) I would like you to join. 22:55, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Of course. Yes, I would love to be a founder! So what do I do again? Just.. send you a copy of my work? That would be TGT, of course. I'm pretty sure you and Countpr have already read it though.. 23:06, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure then. Sure, you can put me on the list once it is made! 23:38, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Ranks in Royale Ministry Hey john i noticed that you have recently created a new Ministry to do with Governmental Ranks, many of them have been noted to be..... well.... out of order i could help you with this problem and give you some ranks which are used in the United Kingdom parliament. Suggestions of ranks (some made by me) Department for warfare - could be replaced with Department for Defense other ranks such as navy and army will be combined with Defense. Minister - the minister is the department second in command however the first in command is supposed to be the Secretary - could be replaced by Secretary of state, Minister of state. Department for minigames - your controlment department for minigames affairs, could be replaced with - Department for Media and gaming affairs. Your potions fishing etc could become Department for Enviroment (surroundings) Transport( sea activities and food - fishing Please think these through as these will make the department more formal, i can see a great potential and increase of popularity with this organization. ''Lord Usman '' 17:06, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Victory Voyagers k Also will you be on any time soon? Robert Mc Roberts '' 03:04, February 19, 2011 (UTC) 'The EITC Lord' hey john, i'm going to start writing the next issue of 'The EITC Lord' soon. i'll write it then leave a space open for you to write in the Latest From London section. i'll also add you to the credits list on all 'The EITC Lord' pages as a writer. 06:43, February 19, 2011 (UTC) 'The EITC Lord' oh um well if you want to do that sure, its just that, that was a news article in the first issue 14:38, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Yep! Just emailed them. They got back this morning. 14:40, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! That's great! Is there a code for it? Btw, about what I said on the writers page. Since you own the government, and you don't like the grammer in TGT, It should not be able to qualify for the group, since you are the owner. See what i'm saying? Anyway, thanks for the template! If you could give me the code, that would be nice. 17:24, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay Sure, you can join Master Ex. Although, you cannot be a founder and all weapons must go through me. 19:00, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure Yea, you can. Also, check out Official Italy Gov :) 20:08, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Invite Hello! My name is King Shadow Sail, the king of Italy. Recently, I have made the government, Official Italy Government. I have noticed, you might be a nice addition. I have noticed you have what it takes to take part in a very important government. If you want to join, simple add yourself to the page. 20:20, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello, King. I need you online, we are at war with Leon. It is dire With all due respect, 20:56, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Lord Samuel Redbeard of the East India Trading Company Master Ex Hey John, I am making a new Weapon Making company, Italy Weapons. I was thinking, and I have put so much work into Master Ex, that I would like to be the only known person for making weapons. But, I didn't want to let you go, for you are a great weapon maker. PS: I would REALLY like you to join Official Italy Governmnet , you can still be with England and be with Italy. Sorry. 20:57, February 19, 2011 (UTC) 'The EITC Lord' lol well your the king of england lol (i have no idea lol) 23:09, February 19, 2011 (UTC) No Actually, there was a copyright. If you look on my user page it said this: "No copying please- Applies to ALL of my pages. Please do not copy anything on them. If you really wish to, ask me on my Talk page." The whole page was based on mine. 01:03, February 20, 2011 (UTC) No It is fair, ask anyone. As long as it CAN be seen, it is copyrighted. I want it changed ot deleted. 01:17, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes, he will have to make weapons, though. 02:01, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Signature John, When your signature is posted, it makes everything bold that is under it because it it bold. Can you please change your Signature so that the Bold or Italic button is not pushed? Sorry, but it messes up my signature and messes up people's talk pages. 03:00, February 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: writers assembly Sure I'd love to join it would be a great honor to join. Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 05:10, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey john hey john just wondering... Could i be king of ireland? Cuz it is like my favorite country. And could i also be your son? rofl. Just wondering :P - Matthew DarkskullTalk Thanks Thanks for improving Master Ex :D 14:07, February 20, 2011 (UTC) NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO, oh and one more thing.... uh what was I going to say? Oh yea! No, no no. PS: Check out, King 15:11, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes Sure, open up to members. PS: By any chance, did you have a chance to fix your Sig? 15:17, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Idk. Well, it is a government for THIS Wiki, not that Wiki, so doesn't that disqualify it? Either way, I'm going to wait and see what the other Founders say before I cast my vote. 16:29, February 20, 2011 (UTC) The High Court of England Hello John. Sure, I'll join the High Court of England! With all due respect 16:43, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Lord Samuel Redbeard of the East India Trading Company*** The High Court of England Hello John. Sure, I'll join the High Court of England! With all due respect 16:43, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Lord Samuel Redbeard of the East India Trading Company*** Hey Do i have a grandmother? And what year is it on game? Also would that mae me Rpince of England? rofl - Matthew DarkskullTalk El Gobierno Ofisioso de Espana The EGOE is inviting you to join. Click here for the page. For the Militia Woo Dogggie 19:24, February 20, 2011 (UTC) 'The EITC Lord' hey john, the second issue of 'The EITC Lord' is out, you can edit in the Latest from London section now. just please remember to take out the userbox of 'under construction' when your done 01:22, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Johnny Dockshot ok it's johnny dockshot i am not allowed to edit my info on the guils page how come?Gibby123 16:28, February 21, 2011 (UTC) JOHNNY DOCKSHOT ok it is dockshot so on the guild's page it won't let me edit my lvls and stuff it says i was blocked. I would appreciate some helpGibby123 16:33, February 21, 2011 (UTC) JOHNNY DOCKSHOT 0k thankyou so much but this is a fake account just so i could try to edit my lvls and stuff I'll go on my real account it would be great if you could make me a signatureGibby123 16:35, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Johnny Dockshot ok it is my real account this is my real account King Johnny Dockshot of Serbia so did you get my message Sorry I'm sorry, I don't want anyone copying it. 17:07, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, no. Latest from London awesome job! 17:18, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay Its okay, I just do not like when people copy and it really annoyed me when you called me "Childish" so... yea. 17:52, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for admitting that. You can tp to Matthew and friend + guild me if you would like. 18:01, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Signature and Position put on the army section that i am commander of the marines, and on the politics section put that i am the guild judge, and on the section with my lvls put i am the 5th in command. I would appreciate a little help on the signature. I appreciate all you've done.Espn96 18:28, February 21, 2011 (UTC) JOHNNY DOCKSHOT so will you add my stuff i like it but don't get the directions alright got it but i can't find the log button hey can you put on the politics part that i am the judge when you get a chance RE: sig Sure that would be great John but idk any of the fonts or colors available here. Can u send me a link? Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 19:33, February 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: Sig Ok, i got my order xD lol, i feel like i'm ordering something at a drive through xD ok, I want it to say Capt. Skull X, Skull's Marines. I want to font to be bold, and the font should be Gungsuh. I want Capt. to be black, Skull- Olive green(or green/dark green), X- brown, Skull's-grey, Marines-black. Can i get a side of fries with that? lol jk. haha. Well thanks alot mate. Muchly apreciated :D Oh ya, i forgot to say, the font should be 16 xD Good plundering mate! Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 19:53, February 21, 2011 (UTC) can you put that i am the guild judge in the Vice Royalty Co. politics section ok but it is still politics so i beleive that is wear it beongs Espn96 20:28, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ''King Johnny Dockshot '' I think it worksEspn96 20:28, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ''King Johnny Dockshot]] '' Ok I think i got it. I edited a few things on the politics. Thanks so much for your help. It isen't working i did evrything you saidUser:Espn96King Johnny Dockshot '' 21:04, February 21, 2011 (UTC) did the signature work RE: RE: RE: Sig Thanks mate! :D thinks that is a great editor! Signed, King Shadow Sail No No, I have two sigs. and "Created A Sword" Badge I finally got my "Created A Sword" Badge!!!! RE: Job RPC Questions and answers, i think that will be good. ''Lord Usman '' 12:48, February 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Job RPC Questions and answers, i think that will be good. ''Lord Usman '' 12:48, February 22, 2011 (UTC) El Gobierno Ofisioso de Espana El Gobierno Oficioso de Espana is inviting you to join! You could represent England and Viceroyalty Co. or any other combination. Leave a message on my talk page or on the government page above. :) Me and My Discontinued Vests :D 13:35, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: The Long Spanish Name Thingy Reply Ok. SO just to clarify, you are going to Represent England and Viceroyalty Co. But your GM is head representative of VRC. Simon Treasurehawk I'm not a Noob! Uh. Infobox? I don't see anything big, did it get fixed? 22:05, February 22, 2011 (UTC) What if: The co empire was never created Go ahead and write. Hey You need to apply for the position. Put your Pirates stats and other stuff. and why u think u should be it. - Matthew DarkskullTalk Coming Online? You dont come online much anymore :( can you come online soon? Hey John how did you get your signature? Thx MatthewBlastshot 04:00, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Your Signature Hey John who made your Signature Thanks MatthewBlastshot 04:01, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks John btw I love the Royal Nay page i just made some minor Edits MEETING Remember, there's a meeting tonight for the El Gobierno Oficioso de Espana. 8:00pm Eastern Time, Tortuga Docks, Antik My Title No Offrnse John but I don't like the TIle Lord Admiral with all do respect i kinda sounds stupid My Title No Offrnse John but I don't like the TIle Lord Admiral with all do respect it kinda sounds stupid Hey John i was wondering if you could make a Flag for My Guild the Royal Elites. Could you include parts of the British Flag thanks Yours Truly MatthewBlastshot 04:00, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Take your time thx John MatthewBlastshot 16:31, February 27, 2011 (UTC) The Ministry of the EITC is in no way a form or take-off of your page. I've actually had that ministry since I became EITC leader, but just now made it a page. And btw will you get on Wizard101 with me? I got banned from Pirates until tomorrow. I got banned for sticking up for Maggie to Pearson Wright. 18:55, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'm no Wizard101. 19:26, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I was unbanned by the Admins They are very thoughtful. Captain Matthew O'malley Social Network Portal Admin 19:28, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Lol Okay, LOL. Can I please be VP/Co Founder? 01:02, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Rofl! Okay, that works! PS: Please check out My New Blog 01:06, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Sure, 02:02, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I approve Jeffrey. I haven't seen Bane's work, much. Could you send me a link to his best page? 23:34, February 28, 2011 (UTC)